إعترافات مبتورة
by salimaran08
Summary: أجمل ما في العلاقة بين هيرو ورلينا هو تلك الأشياء التي لم يقولاها لبعضهما. فهل سيجدان السبيل إلى اعتراف كامل؟
1. Chapter 1

**ظل يردد في نفسه أنه لم يخاطر بمغادرة بيس ميليون والتسلل خلسة إلى الميزان خصيصا من أجلها. لقد جاء للقاء من يزعم أنه قائد جماعة المخلب الأبيض زكس مركيز ... أليس كذلك؟ حاول عبثا أن يقنع نفسه بذلك وهو يتجول خفية في أروقة السفينة, بحثا عن الغرفة التي يُحتمل أن يكون الأخ الكبير قد سجن فيها أخته رلينا بيسكرافت ...**

**"رلينا"**

**يستطيع أن يشعر بالرعشة التي يبثها هذا الاسم في صوته دون أن يجهر به. وحين وقف أمام باب غرفتها, وقبل أن تطبع أصابعه الأرقام السرية التي تفتحه, تساءل كيف يمكنه أن يكبح الزلزال الذي سيعتري داخله بمجرد رؤيتها.**

**وفُتح الباب قبل أن يعرف الإجابة ...**

**كانت تقف وظهرها إلى الباب تتأمل الفضاء من خلال الزجاج, لم تكلف نفسها عناء الالتفات إلى القادم, لكن صوتها المليء بالإباء اخترقه كعيار طائش ... ثم التفتت إليه بدهشة عندما سمعت صوته ...**

**"هيرو؟"**

**ما أعجب هذا الاسم! كيف يتحول من مجرد اسم مستعار إلى هوية حقيقية بمجرد أن تنطقه!**

**لكنها ... هي ... لا تدرك أنها التي صنعت له هوية شخصية ... وأن اللاوعي في داخله تبنى فعلا ذلك الاسم الذي لم يكن له لأنه خرج ... من بين ... شفتيها ...**

**لأمر ما أشاح بوجهه عنها ... لم يستطع النظر إليها ... وهو الذي كان عطشا لكل تفاصيلها.**

**"هيا بنا"**

**"لحظة يا هيرو, لن أغادر قبل أن أكلم أخي"**

**شعر أنه لا يستطيع أن يرفض لها هذا الطلب. لطالما كانت رلينا صاحبة قضية. وقضيتها هي حياة كل فرد على الأرض والقرى الفضائية ... وهم جميعا مهددون بحرب سيشنها مخلب ليوناردو بيسكرافت ...**

**ومشت في إثره عبر أروقة وممرات السفينة ... كذلك كان شأنها منذ أن التقت به طريحا على ذلك الشاطئ. وكلما بحثت عنه كانت تجده أمامها. أما هو فكلما نظر خلفه وجدها هناك ... رغم أنه قبلها ما كان لينظر خلفه!**

**حين أغلق الباب عليهما في تلك الغرفة, شعرت أن الزمن يمكن أن يتوقف هنا ... راحت تتأمل أصابعه وهي تتراقص بخفة ومهارة على لوحة المفاتيح, وعيناه العنيدتان تتفحص الشاشة في غفلة عنها ... هناك شعرت برغبة في البوح ... بأي شيء ... إذا كان قد جاء بنفسه من أجلها, فلِمَ تدع الأمور عالقة بينهما؟**

**"أنت شخص رائع"**

**بداية سيئة ... ماذا سيقول عنك الآن؟**

**عقدت يديها خلف ظهرها واتكأت على الطاولة ... ولأول مرة بدت أرضية الغرفة مثيرة للانتباه ... ولم تستطع أن ترفع عينها عنها وهي تتكلم ... وتساءلت إن كان منتبها لما تقول ... في مشهد حاولت أن تتجاوز فيها حدود التلميح إلى التصريح, حتى إذا وصلت لقولها: "أفهم أنك ..."**

**"أجل"**

**وفاجأها اعترافه ...**

**"افهمي أنني وجدت زكس ماركيز"**


	2. Chapter 2

إنها إحدى المرات الكثيرة التي يجد فيها صعوبة في ارتداء ملابسه ... وهذه المرة ككل مرة أصيب بجرح في ذراعه اليسرى, وسيدخلها عبر كم السترة رغم الألم اللحوح ... فهو لا يملك أن يدلل نفسه بالوقوف عنده. حتى أنه يسخر من خلايا دماغه حين ترسل إشارات عصبية لتهز منطقة الشعور عنده بتيار يسري في كل جسده ... فالتدريبات القاسية التي كانت كل ما عرفه من طفولته علمته أن الشعور بالألم في حد ذاته ... مجرد رفاهية لا تليق بالجندي "الكامل".

وفجأة انتبه لنظراتها القلقة ... لقد رأت الدماء على ذراعه بعد حادثة الاصطدام ... وهرعت إليه لتضمد جرحه كما فعلت أول مرة حين هم بقتلها. وها هي هذه المرة تؤرخ للجرح الثالث بينهما.

غريب ... كل الندوب التي في جسده كانت بلا ذاكرة وبلا تاريخ ... لأن صاحبها كان فتى آيلا للموت ... مجرد غرض مدة صلاحيته محدودة. لكن بصمتها على جراحه الأخيرة صنعت له هوية وتاريخا ... وذاكرة.

ليتك تدركين ما فعلت بي ... قبلك كان الغد دائما بالنسبة لي هو اليوم الذي سأموت فيه, وكان كل يوم جديد في حياتي هو الأخير ... وكنت أمهل الزمان قبل أن يمهلني. لكن مجيئك إلى عالمي أنبت زهرات جميلة في مساحاته الموحشة.

أغمض عينيه وهو يستمتع بهذا الشعور اللذيذ والجديد في حياته التي لم تكن حياة. لكنه سرعان ما فتحهما خشية أن تظن انه فعل ذلك لأنه يتألم ... لا يريدها أن تقلق عليه ... لا يريدها حتى أن تهتم به ... لا يريدها أن تتعلق برجل ميت.

- هل تنوي أن تموت؟

فاجأته بسؤالها, لكنه اجتهد كي يخفي استغرابه الذي بدا في جحوظ عينيه ... هل كانت تقرأ أفكاره؟ قال في هدوء وهو ينظر إلى الكاندام, فقط ليتجنب نظراتها:

- أنوي أن أفعل الصواب.

- وما هو الصواب هذه المرة؟ قالتها بحدة وعقدت ذراعيها على صدرها.

استدار موليا ظهره إليها كي لا ترى الابتسامة التي كادت ترتسم على شفتيه ...

- تعلمين أنه علي أن أوقف هذه الحرب الغبية ... أليست هذه رغبتك؟

أسرعت لتقف أمامه ...

- وهل ستعود إلي؟

أجفلها ما قالته برهة, وطأطأت رأسها, فهي لم تكد تفكر فيه حتى خرج من بين شفتيها. لكنها قالت:

- هذه أيضا رغبتي.

وضع يده أسفل ذقنها, ليرفع رأسها, ونظر في عينيها قائلا:

- منذ مدة أدركت أنه لن يكون في قائمة مهماتي الخاصة غير رغباتك ...

فجأة انبعث صوت صفارات الإنذار التي كانت قد همدت فترة بعد الاصطدام ... هناك خطب ما ...

- لنسرع ... ليس هناك وقت ...


End file.
